A Squib?
by Mia the Potterhead
Summary: How could famous Harry Potter's daughter be a Squib? Yet here she was, a girl with no magical talent. A Squib.
1. Lily a squib

_Chapter1_

**A/N – I got this idea when I was really tired late in the evening so I don't know how it will work.**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not mine, but the wonderful author J. K. Rowling's.**

Lily Luna Potter opened the door when her older brother's best friend rang, he was coming to visit them for the first time. Scorpius Malfoy was tall with blonde hair and silvery grey eyes, in thirteen-year-old Lily's eyes the fifteen-year-old was quite cute.

"Hi, you must be Scorpius," she said holding out her hand. "I'm Lily, Al's little sister."

"Oh," he said with a shocked expression on his face. "I forget he and James have a sister. You get home schooled right?"

"No, I go to a school in the next town," she corrected him.

"Why?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be better for a witch to go to Hogwarts, than a muggle school?"

"Hasn't he told you?" she asked fuming, her anger close to boiling over. "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Her anger boiled over, and poor Scorpius witnessed Lily's anger for the first time.

"What is it Lily?" Al asked carefully. When he saw Lily fuming and Scorpius standing in the doorway a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh."

"Are you ashamed of me, Al?" Lily shouted at her older brother Albus. "I thought you would at least tell your best friend, but I guess I was wrong. I'm a Squib Scorpius, that's why I don't go to Hogwarts, I don't even get home schooled." She explained to Scorpius, but quickly glared at Al again. "I didn't know it was that embarrassing having a Squib as a sister." She stormed up the stairs, leaving Al and Scorpius standing in the hallway.

O-O~

Ten year old Lily Potter smiled as she thought of all the things she and Hugo would do at Hogwarts. She was walking down the hallway in the Potter's house when she heard her parents talking in stressed voices in the study. She put her ear on the door to hear better.

"Are you sure?" her mother Ginny asked worried.

"Yes," her father answered. "She hasn't showed a single sign of magic, Ginny." Lily knew instinctively that they were talking about her.

"Yes, but Neville didn't show any signs of magic until he was almost eleven."

"We can only hope that she's like him." Lily couldn't hear any more.

O-O~

Eleven-year-old Lily knew she was a Squib, but it still hurt when Hugo got his letter, and she didn't. That was when the full blow hit her. She now knew that it was true she was officially a Squib.

"Lily don't be sad," James reassured her, they were standing on platform nine and three quarters. "We will visit during Christmas, and send you lots of letters. I promise. We can even send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"James," their mother said sternly.

"Just kidding," he reassured his mother. "Remember Lily, you will always be my favourite sister. Lily, always." He looked her in the eye with a serious face. "Remember I am proud to have you as a sister, Lily."

"Thank you, James, but I -"

"Want to go to Hogwarts?" They hugged, tears streaming down Lily's face. "I know, but there is nothing we can do."

"James, you need to board the train," Ginny said stressed. He left waving at them the whole time. Lily hugged her mother tightly, tears still coming steady.

"You still love me right?" Lily asked her parents with a worried expression.

"Of course we do," her mother exclaimed. "What would make you think that?"

"I'm a Squib, not a witch. I must have disappointed you a lot." Lily's brown, now red stained eyes stared into her mother's.

"We will always love you Lily," Ginny said as she hugged her youngest child tightly. "Even though you are not a witch, we will always love you dear. We will always be proud of you whatever you grow up to be. Always."


	2. For my own good?

**_Chapter 2_**

**Thank you for the two reviews, they made my day:) Please review:) I practically got a shock when I saw that my stories had about 50 visitors, so thank you=)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

Lily was lying on her bed crying, she was so sure that Al would have told Scorpius, at least, Scorpius was after all Al's best friend. They had been friends since Al had been sorted into Slytherin with Scorpius. She had never imagined that Scorpius didn't know. She never knew that it would hurt her so badly, but not even tell your best friend the truth? That was a bit much, she thought.

The whole wizarding world thought she was home schooled. That was the lie her parents had spread to cover up for her being a Squib. Who would have thought famous Harry Potter's daughter was a Squib? Harry Potter who had beat the most evil wizard ever. Only their family, the Scamanders, the Longbottoms and the headmaster at Hogwarts knew, nobody else except James' current girlfriend and now Scorpius.

A soft knock at the door interrupted Lily's tears, she wiped her them away and said: "Yes?"

"Lily, it's James your favourite brother," James said, Lily smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," she answered as he opened the door. He sat down next to her.

"I heard that Scorpius now knows," he said with a note of humour in his voice. "I did try to get Al to confide in Scorpius, but he was unsure how Scorpius would react. Don't be angry with him, give him a chance. He was considering telling Scorpius earlier, but I think Quiditch messed with his mind. It's not exactly what you say during dinner." He paused. "Give him another chance, will you?"

"I'll try, but I thought Scorpius knew. Al should have told me Scorpius didn't know."

"You're right Al should have warned you, but what's done is done. Dinner is ready in a moment."

"OK, just go ahead, I'll be down in a sec." When James left she quickly brushed her hair, and wiped the tears properly from her face.

Everybody else were seated around the table ready to eat, Teddy had joined them for dinner, he and James had been the most supportive of Lily when they found out she was a Squib.

"Hi, Teddy," she said. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well he's here so often that it you should be more surprised when he's not here," James joked.

"James," Ginny said warningly. "How was your school year Scorpius?"

"We have constantly been reminded that this coming year is OWL year," he replied politely. "But Quiditch practises get me through the day." Boys and Quiditch, Lily thought, almost rolling her eyes.

"You're a Chaser right?" Harry asked. "I think Al mentioned it."

"That's right," a smile lit up Scorpius' face when he realised the Potters were Quiditch maniacs like him.

"Slytherin are bound to win the Quiditch Cup this year," Al said triumphantly, Scorpius nodded his head in agreement.

"Gryffindor are going to win for sure," James argued. "We have the best _team_." Emphasising the word team. "Slytherin only have one good Chaser and an extremely good Seeker, while Gryffindor have an amazing team." They continued arguing for a while, but Lily just tuned it out.

"Lily, who do you -" Albus started asking Lily, but stopped in mid sentence remembering Lily didn't go to Hogwarts and wouldn't know who's team was best. "Sorry." Lily felt tears beginning to form, so she quickly excused herself and left table without much food in her stomach.

She went out into the garden and sat down at her favourite spot, just between the roses and the lilies. She loved it there the smell of lilies and roses where soothing, and her favourite flower was a lily, funny enough.

She and Rose used to sit there, before they found out she was a Squib, just talking. Lily loved those talks, as her best friend, Hugo, and her brothers were boys it was nice to have a girl to talk to. Rose stopped those meetings the second she found out what Lily was, Hugo also started to spend less and less time with her when he found out, even though he promised it didn't matter what she was, even Lily's cousins had also started to avoid her when they could, she hated it. For Lily it normally took an age before she forgave anybody, this was no exception, but it didn't seem like they wanted her back, so she told herself it didn't matter. She disliked all her cousins except Victorie and Dominique, they had accepted her immediately, but she thought that was mostly because they were worried that Louis, their youngest brother, was a Squib too. Luckily he wasn't.

She didn't even look up when somebody came walking in her direction, she carried on sitting there with her legs up to her chest crying.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked surprised. She barely lifted her eyes to look at him. "What are you doing, hiding among the lilies?"

"I always come here when I want to alone with my thoughts, it's also calming amongst the flowers," she sighed. "I used to sit here with Rose, just talking, but then she left to Hogwarts and when I didn't follow she never spoke to again, unless her parents forced her to."

"Why is it so important to go to Hogwarts, Lily?" he whispered, as he sat down.

"I have dreamt of it as long as I can remember. First Teddy telling of his time there, my parents talking about all the things we would do and the adventures they had, James and older cousins telling of their adventures, Albus going and me knowing that I would join him in two years, then seeing Hugo leaving without me-" She broke off in sobs. "Hugo and I have always planned on being best friends, at Hogwarts we would be a little troublesome, but not as much as James and Fred, we were going to explore every inch of the castle and grounds, climb every staircase, visit every room, we were going to have so much fun, but then we found out what I am. Hugo became more and more distant, I think he started to avoid me, we didn't meet as often as we used to, only when his parents dragged him along did we see each other, even then he barely talked to me." More tears came rolling down her face. "I hoped it was just because of the shock he had when he first heard it, but that doesn't last three years. I still hope he will become my best friend again, but he must take the step back he has walked away from me, because I cannot take the step towards him."

"How do your parents manage to keep it a secret?" he inquired.

"I visit muggle friends or my grand-parents when they have guests. They retell the lie you have known: "Oh, Lily, she gets home schooled." I hate it, having to lie, but it is a miracle and mystery that nobody knows. I would rather everybody knew, think how easy it will be when everybody finds out, I can be at home and meet the guests, I can meet Al and James' friends, maybe my cousins would talk to me then." She drifted off into silence.

"When everybody finds out?"

"They will not manage to keep a secret for the rest of my life, they will wonder why I decide to go for a muggle carrier not wizarding. How will they manage to keep the secret?"

"Are you not going to help?" Scorpius sounded shocked.

"Not much, but I'm not going to sabotage it either. Why do we even have to lie?"

"Maybe your parents had a good reason to do it? They probably did it for your own good."

"My own good?" She laughed. "No, it was to keep their reputation up. It would be bad on their popularity. Think about it: "Harry Potter's only daughter is a Squib!" Nah, they wouldn't want that kind of attention so they hushed it up, shared it only amongst family." She looked at her watch. "I need to go before they think I have run away." She stood up and left Scorpius amongst the lilies.

~O-O~

For Lily it was sad to see her brothers and Scorpius leave on September 1st, but she comforted herself with the knowledge that they would be back for Christmas, and they would send her letters. It still made her sad. The three people her age who knew and still talked to her left her stranded.

**A/N – please review:) and thank you for reading:) How long would you like my chapters to be?**


	3. A new penfriend

_Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing _fan_fiction.**

**Author's note – I feel there's no need to into detail of what happens to Lily during school time, so I will concentrate on letters and school holidays. This took a little longer to write than I expected.**

_Dear Lily, September 20th_

_Al was writing a letter to you(an extremely unusual event, as you may know.) So I thought that you didn't have to be too bored before your brothers come back for Christmas, we could be pen pals. What do you think?_

_Sincerely_

_Scorpius_

_PS: I write longer letters than Al, and I also answer letters._

Lily had been surprised when she got Scorpius' letter, but she liked the idea of a pen pal, so she answered his letter and Al's. Lily would often write many letters to her brothers, but only a third of them they answered.

Soon they were past the awkward letter stage. Scorpius shared his life at Hogwarts with Lily, and Lily told him about life as a muggle. Lily and Scorpius began to know each other like brother and sister, they teased each other and Scorpius would often tease Al for Lily. Lily thought the best part of having Scorpius as a pen friend was that she now had a new friend, a friend that knew her better than anybody else.

~0-0

_Dear Lily, November 21st_

_I hope you are having a nice time. I certainly am. Thanks to your brother(Al) and your cousin(Rose) my grades in several subjects are better than I dared hope, remind me to thank them when I get my OWL results( even though that is a little while until.) How are you? (Answer truthfully!) I am fine, all the girls are, as usual, bothering me with all their Hogsmeade invitations. _

Lily started laughing a she knew he was exaggerating from all the previous letters.

_My current girlfriend is Annabelle Goyle, although I am trying to brake up with her. Al also has a girlfriend, Alice Longbottom, you know her. Does she know? Just curious. Update on all of your cousins: Rose, Molly, Dom, Fred, Hugo, Lucy and Louis are currently single, but Roxanne is dating Lorcan Scamander. You should have seen Fred's face when he found out, it was hilarious. Nobody expected little Roxy to find a boyfriend in her third year. I feel sorry for all boys who decide to date one of your female cousins, your family is overly protective if you ask me. Do NOT tell Al that I said that. _

_Scor_

_PS: Write back soon._

Lily smiled, Scorpius' letters always made her happy. While reading them she could almost see and hear him talking to her. Now she wrote more to Scorpius than her brothers put together, a fact her parents teased her about.

_Dear Scor, November 22nd_

_Good to hear your grades are improving, mine are stable, but they are good so no problem. I will remind you to thank them if you get good OWL results. I am fine. Did you know that is the most common lie? The second most common lie is: Yes, I have read and agreed to the terms and conditions. I almost laughed when a boy in my class told me, his name is Jonathan. I am sure you must almost drown in your invitations. Is Annabelle your twenty-first or twenty-second? Yes, Alice Longbottom knows, as does the rest of the Longbottoms. I could frankly care less about my cousins as they haven't contacted me for several years, but Lorcan and Roxy? I should have guessed they would end up together some time. Yes, I have an overprotective family, especially my brothers, that's why when I get a boyfriend I will wait a while before telling them. I shall definitely tell Al, he would love to know. A boy in my class asked why I didn't go to the same boarding school as my brothers, I hit him and left before he could see my tears. I don't think I will get that question asked again for a while. Why do you date all these girls? Why not try to stick to one for longer than two weeks? Is Hogwarts covered in snow yet? Now it's one month and three days until Christmas._

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

_PS: If Al asks why he doesn't get as many letters from me as you say that he needs to reply to the ones I have already sent._

~O-O

_Dear Lily, December 12th_

_Do you think Alice's twin sister, Angela, would be someone for me? She seems OK, but she is very quiet. Why is she so quiet? Professor Longbottom caught Al an Alice snogging, Al is in so much trouble. Come to think of it, maybe I'll drop the idea of dating Angela. My father is not happy that I spend so much time with the "daughter of a Mudblood and Blood-traitor", his words not mine. I reminded him that the fines for calling somebody "Mudblood" and "Blood-traitor" had just risen, he hasn't replied to my letter yet. I may spend most of Christmas at your house, if your parents allow me that is. I apologise for the shortness of my letter, but I am tired and Al wants to play chess. Cheer up, your family will accept you, you just have to be patient. Once they have all graduated and grown up they will see their mistake._

_Sincerely_

_Scor_

_PS: Soon Christmas_

Lily hoped he had been right about her cousins, but without the wizarding world knowing about her how could her cousins accept her?

~O-O

_Dear Lily, December 17th_

_This I think will be my last letter before Christmas holiday. I can't wait for homework free days, the teachers are trying to kill us with all the homework they give us. Any wishes for Christmas? I'll tell you what I wish for: A new broom, or anything Quiditch related. Any gift ideas for Al? I need help there. Help me! Please? What book are you reading now? I spend so much time studying and playing Quiditch I don't have any spare time to even clear my head, unlike Rose who spends half her time awake reading. Al said you used to be very close. What happened? If you wait for them to come back, you may end up waiting forever. Let go of your pride and take the first step. Soon Merry Christmas!_

_Sincerely_

_Scor_

_Dear Scor, December 18th_

_I don't know what I wish for, Scor, but when I know I will tell you, and Al. Homework builds character, or so my one teacher says. Al would probably wish for a new copy of Quiditch through the ages, he lost his last one. I am currently reading Sofie's World, a book on philosophy, it's incredibly thick, so it will take a while before I finish it. You know very well what I think of my cousins, so please stop mentioning them. I don't need Hugo or Rose, I have James, Teddy, Al and you. Are you going to visit us during the holiday? You are welcome. One girl in my class keeps staring at me weirdly, and I don't know why. First I thought it was because I had something my hair, or something like that, but not every day. I haven't done anything weird lately, so it's not that either._

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

For the first time since she had seen Hugo board the Hogwarts Express Lily joined her mother in fetching Al and James. Her parents had seem a bit startled at first, but she was allowed to come.

~O-O

Lily stood nervously next to her mother, who was talking to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, fidgeting with her sleeve. Uncle George, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill had also come to fetch their kids, and Teddy had come to see his cousins. Lily was staring perplexed in the direction of where the train would come from not noticing her surroundings, she didn't notice the stares of parents wondering why she didn't go to Hogwarts. Lily didn't even notice Teddy and Victoire sending each other mysterious glances.

**A/N - So what do you think? Should I carry on writing letters? Please review:)**


	4. Christmas is coming

_Chapter 4_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N – Sorry I haven't written much lately, but I have had school, national championships, class trip and summer holiday is distracting. Here comes chapter four:)**

Once Scorpius, James and Al stepped off the train they were surprised with a huge hug from Lily, a huge smile stretching from ear to ear on her face.

"How has your semester been?" Scorpius asked, smiling broadly back at her.

"Not as if you need to ask her," James interrupted. "As you seem to receive more letters from Lily than me and Al put together."

"Scor answers my letters," Lily countered. "The letters I receive from you and Al are nothing more than: "Dear Lily. How are you? I miss you. James." Nothing more. When you answer my letters with something decent then I will write more to you." James didn't have anything to say.

"Lily, I didn't know you were going to meet us," Al said nervously, glancing quickly around the station.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," she answered uncertainly. "But as you didn't like it I'll stay at home next time." Her temper was rising rapidly now. She had every right to meet her brothers and Scor. "I didn't have to come, I thought you would like it." She stormed off before the boys could say anything more.

Lily hugged her mother tight while asking if they could apparate home before the others, Ginny didn't question why, but she guessed rightly the reason. The were very few things that could make Lily loose her temper or make her cry, one of the few things was the feeling that her family didn't accept her as a Squib. To her it was betrayal. Family were there always, even if you did not fit into their perfect image, especially then.

"What did Al do?" Ginny asked gently.

"He didn't want me to be there." She sobbed. "You know I hate it." She stifled a sob. "When he acts like that." Tears began streaming down her face. "He was glancing nervously around the platform." She paused. "Why doesn't he accept me? Why is embarrassed by me?"

"Lily dear, you have to put yourself in his position. He was so sure that you were magical, he said he could feel it. Every time we discussed it with them, Al and James, Al would state that you were magical, he was so sure. It didn't matter what we said, he was convinced, but when you never got the letter he was so devastated. He thought you had betrayed him. It may be difficult to understand, but he never meant to hurt you. After Hugo started at Hogwarts, he missed you a lot, and -" Ginny stopped herself mid sentence. "He was so sure that you were a witch, Lily. I don't think he has gotten over it yet."

Lily spent the rest of the afternoon pondering over what her mother had told her, it made some sense, but still some things were unclear. Why hadn't they just told anybody who asked that she was a Squib? Had Al asked them to lie? Would he go that far just to convince himself? It was touching to hear that he had defended her, that he had been so sure that she was a witch, but that he still tried to cling to it, after three years, it made her sad. She would never please him if that was what he wanted her to be, a witch. She never chose to be born without magic, nobody did, that's just how it was.

Lily spent the next week not speaking a single word to Al, the rest of the family seemed like they were on the verge of telling her something. Lily had once walked in on a conversation.

"James," Ginny said warningly. "So have everybody else. This is not for us to tell, but for Al." Lily had quickly rushed out before she heard any more. She ran to her favourite spot in the garden, next to where the lilies would be in spring and summer. There she lay and watched the clouds fly by, tears spilling from her eyes. Was it because of Al that she had to lie to every wizard or witch she met? Had Al been that selfish? How had he got the whole family to lie for him, about her? They should have given her a choice in the matter, not just decide without her. Soon her sadness was replaced by anger, how could her _brother_ do something like that? Didn't she have free will? Why didn't they ask her? She had the right to have a choice in the matter. They had already told everybody they knew that she was getting home schooled, before even telling her.

O-O~

"Calm down Lily," Al said, looking at Lily who was almost bouncing in her seat. "It's just Scorpius. He's been here before, and seen you before. What's to be worried about?"

"Last time I saw him was half a year ago," she answered.

"With the amount of letters the two of you send, you must know more about Scor than me. Anyway he came here to visit me."

"Don't be so sure about that," James said. "Ira practically lives at Hogwarts." Ira was Lily's owl. "You do know that he has a girlfriend?" Lily laughed, of course she knew she constantly teased him about it in his letters. Her laughing only gained her weird looks from her brothers.

"Yes, I know. Anyway I have a crush on somebody at school." She smiled at their irritated faces, her lie had worked. One positive thing of not going to Hogwarts was that her brothers had no way of interrogating every boy at her school. Even though she had a suspicion that once James graduated he would visit her at school, but she would take care of that when the time came.

"What's his name?"

"How old is he?"

"None of your business," she replied. "To bad you can't meet him, you would have loved him." She collapsed in fits of laughter, their expressions were priceless, all that fun with one simple lie.

"What's so funny?" Scor asked, Ginny or Harry must have let him in.

"I'm teasing my dear brothers," Lily answered with a smug smile on her lips. "They believe anything I tell them." Her brothers looked dumbstruck, which caused Lily to laugh more. "My favourite hobby." Then she got up from the chair she was sitting in, but before she could get far Scor stopped her.

"How has your semester been?" he asked.

"Fine, nothing special," she answered. "One girl who gets bullied by the school bully, decided to fight back. I've been telling her for years to fight back, or at least try to do something about it. She didn't allow me to fight her battles for her, otherwise Stella would never have dared to think about bullying somebody again." Everybody burst into laughter at her last comment.

"When did you get that strong?" Al asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Firstly, when a girl bullies it's normally with words and insults. Secondly, I may not be stronger than any of you, but I am stronger than Stella. She is a thin, short person who only focuses on losing weight. Muscles weigh more than fat." With that she left the room.

**A/N: When I start to write "Harry" OpenOffice suggests: harvesting. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed, they make my day, and thank you to those who have allerted/favourted this story:)**

**I have forgotten this too many times:**

**Pugs189:**** Thank you for reviewing:) Since you reviewed there have come three more chapters:)**

**Skippy:**** Thank you for reviewing:) I hoped to be original, one of the reasons I liked this idea:)**

**TRITONswimmerGIRL12:**** Thank you for reviewing:) It's very touching that I write so well that you cried, I'm also sorry that you cried. As I don't live in Britain I don't know how the school system works... But I will consider your ideas:)**

**Please review:)**


	5. Maud

_Chapter 5_

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not mine, unfortunately**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D They make my day:D I will write longer chapters from now on, and I will try to update more often, note the try. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been to two camps and had a busy holiday, but I did write a bit at camp and I hvae a better idea of were this story is going:)**

Lily was sitting on her bed watching the only magical thing that she could ever own, her owl Ira. Ira meant watchful, she thought that suited an owl. Her parents had bought it for her a few days after Al and Rose left for the first time to Hogwarts.

"Lily, dinner is ready!" her mother shouted from downstairs, waking her up.

"Coming!" she answered. When she arrived everybody else were sitting at the table, she took her place next to Al. He was talking to Scor so Lily was left out of the conversation. Halfway through dinner Lily was again immersed in her own world, which at the time consisted mostly of what she was going to give her friends and family for Christmas.

"Lily, what do you wish for for Christmas?" Al asked. "We all have problems in getting you a Christmas present."

"I don't know what I wish for," she answered honestly. "I actually don't know."

"You must wish for something," her mother insisted. "What is that thing that muggles use to listen to music with?"

"iPod, Ginny," Harry said helpfully.

"iPod," Ginny said thoughtfully. "What do your classmates wish for?" Lily was getting extremely embarrassed with all this talk about Christmas presents for her, it just reminded her that she was different from the rest of the family. Nobody could give her the only thing she wished for.

"Muggle things, make up, jewellery," she answered. "Nothing special."

"Are you sure there isn't something you wish for?" Ginny asked.

"I don't need anything," Lily insisted. "I don't know what I want."

"Nothing for school? Clothes? -" Lily tuned out her mother's questions.

"Chocolate," Lily said, interrupting her mother's questions. "I wish for chocolate, dark chocolate."

"Oh," was all her mother could say.

"Thank you for the food," Lily said excusing herself.

She walked out into the garden, it looked miserable with all the dead plants waiting for it to snow. Crooked trees were standing guard along the fence, raspberry bushes huddled together in one corner while a flower bed ran along the fence in-between the trees. Lily walked along the flowerbed remembering exactly which flowers grew where. First Ginny had planted rosebushes and daffodils, then a huge collection of lilies, followed by sunflowers, poppies, daisies, petunias and violets. The garden would look magnificent in spring, from all the care it got from Lily and Ginny, but in the snowless winter it looked dreary and sad. Lily would normally spend Easter holiday with her mother gardening, in her eyes it made the garden even more beautiful.

"So Scor, how long are you going to be staying with us?" Lily asked. She, Scor, Al and James were playing cards in the living room. James and Al were sitting on the brown sofa, Scor was sitting in a black armchair with his legs on the armrest of Lily's identical armchair.

"Why are you wondering?" he asked.

"Because I would like to know when your stinking toes leave," she teased.

"They aren't that bad," he defended, wriggling his toes in her face. Lily pushed his legs off the armrest, they landed on the floor with a thud.

"They're so bad I can smell them from here," Al teased. "When did you last change socks, or wash your feet?"

"They leave Christmas Eve, Lily," Scor ignored Al's teasing. "My mom said have to spend Christmas with my family, and if she tells you to do something, you have no choice."

"She's like our mom, nobody dares cross her will," Al said.

"Only Lily is immune," James added with a smile in Lily's direction.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, she wasn't immune to Ginny Potter's will.

"Well, it's only you who dares to complain after she has glared at you, and only you does try to do something she has forbidden," James explained.

"It's not my problem I am the only one brave enough," she countered.

"Is anybody hungry?" Al asked, as he stood up from the table. They had just finished their card game. When nobody answered he left the living room.

"Lily do you want to play chess?" Scor asked, as she put away the cards.

"Normal chess please," she said, as she fetched her chessboard from the shelf.

"Lily you have to beat him, you can't let Uncle Ron down," James said as he left.

"Lily?" Al asked as he walked into the living room with a photo in his hand. Lily and Scor were still playing chess, Lily was close to winning.

"Yes," she answered briefly, barely glancing up from the chessboard without breaking her concentration. "What is it?"

"When did you join a sports team?" he asked showing her the photo he was holding, but she didn't even look up, she knew which one it was. It was a photo of Lily and the rest of her team, after having won a game.

"I joined a local handball team in October," she said irritatedly, glaring at Scor's Queen. "You would have known if you sent me more letters."

"I didn't know," Scor said unhelpfully.

"You never asked," she replied. She took Scor's Queen with her Knight. "We were playing handball in gym late September, Maud said I was really good and should join her handball team. I tried out, and they wanted me on the team. I love handball, I enjoy it a lot. Now the whole family are sport players. I finally understand why you, Scor and James like Quidditch." She paused, then moved her Castle three steps. "Check-mate." She left the living room and stormed up the stairs to her room. There she took out the photo album Maud had given her. It was filled with pictures of team events from the autumn, her first goal in an official match, the Keeper had been shocked as it was pretty good, Maud saving a goal (she was their Keeper), the whole team gathered at a Time-Out dressed in their kit, blue t-shirts and white shorts, Lily and Maud high-fiveing after having won a game, a picture of when Lily got her kit. The memories filled her with joy, she was part of a team. She didn't have many Muggle friends because she could never invite them to her house, the only close friend she had was Maud, but that was because of handball.

When the phone would ring it was most likely somebody calling Lily, as she was the only on in the Potter Household with a phone, not counting the ancient phone attached to the wall in the entrance hall. If ever the phone in the entrance hall rang Lily could be heard trampling down the stairs shouting: "I'LL GET IT!" Her standard answer was: "Hello. This is Lily Potter." She would say it with a very serious manner especially if it was Maud who called, just to irritate her, but that tactic never worked Maud would only collapse in fits of laughter.

"Sorry, it's just so funny how you always sound so formal," she apologised. As an afterthought she added: "This is Maud speaking by the way."

"I know that it's rare to find a phone without caller ID," Lily explained. "Anyway I would have understood that the second you started laughing. Why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a run. Remember Coach Nadia will kill us if we're not in as good shape as before Christmas."

"She never gives us a break, not even for Christmas."

"Not even for Christmas. I think she believes we can regionals in the spring, maybe even nationals. Personally I've never seen the team this good."

"Does she?" Lily asked in disbelief. She highly doubted that she would ever even get near regionals in anything, let alone nationals. Still a glimmer of hope settled in her. "Do you?"

"I actually think we have a shot at it, and if we don't manage this year there is also next year. I also know that you are frowning now, but we have a chance." Lily's frown lessened.

"With that infectious optimistic energy of yours, we are definitely qualifying."

"Meet you in half an hour at my house?" Maud lived fifteen minutes walking distance from Lily so she would have to get ready quickly.

"See you in half an hour then."

"Good," Maud said before hanging up. Lily told her parents where she was going before changing into a light pink t-shirt, black shorts and her blue running shoes.

She returned home a few hours later, she had stayed at Maud's for a while after the run, now she was feeling very smelly. The second she had informed her parents she was home she dashed upstairs and took a shower, before anybody could get a chance to smell her smelly scent.

When Lily at last drifted downstairs after her shower. The boys were animatedly discussing Quidditch. Obviously, she thought to herself. What else would they be discussing? School? Most unlikely.

"Slytherin has beaten Gryffindor in every match for six years now," Al argued.

"Still Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup for three years in a row, even having lost their first match," James countered.

"That's going to change this year, Avery is the best Captain Slytherin has had in years," Scor injected.

"Compared to the dunderheads before him, even a gorilla would look good," James insisted. Lily entered the living room where a card game was lying forgotten on the table, around which the three boys were sitting and discussing, chuckling.

"We'll just have to wait until June to find out which House Team is better," Lily said true to the peacemaker hiding deep inside her. "Anyway they don't get better if the three of you argue about it. James as you are Captain and -" She was interrupted by a buzzing from her pocket.

"What's that?" Scor asked as she took her phone out of her pocket to read the text.

"It's called a phone," Lily explained quickly, before reading the message.

"_Lily. Do you know of anybody who plays the drums? My band needs a drummer. - Patrick"_

Lily didn't know of anybody who played drums, but a few years ago she had considered it. Patrick was a short boy in her class, he had short blond hair, square face and forest green eyes. Lily didn't remember giving him her number, it must have been Maud or somebody.

"What does a phone do?" Scor asked bewildered.

"It can send messages – a message is like a letter – I can phone people with it and people can phone me if they have one – talk to other people through my phone to theirs – and lots more" Lily explained more detailed. "Most Muggles have at least one or more phones, though normally they are newer than this one." She waved the phone.

"Why did you get a phone?" Al asked.

"I have a phone, you have a broom stick," Lily explained. She was wondering if she should pursue her dream of playing the drums.

**Thank you all for reviewing:) They make my day:))**

**Guest/Sanna the Swede: **I hope you liked this chapter and think it was worth the wait:) Thank you For reviewing:))

**D:** Thank you for reviewing:)) It touches me that I can write well enough to make you cry, although I'm sorry for making you cry.. :))


	6. A christmas wish

_Chapter 6_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the quote in here, but I don't know who I have quoted… But it's not me.**

**A/N: I hope I can trust Word with semicolons;) If not this chapter is full of mistakes… **

**Moonlight10060: Thank you for translating this story to Spanish :) **

**Thank you Fran (as your real name is a rude word I'll refer to you as Fran) for letting me base a character on you:) thank you also for reading, I appreciate it a lot:) Your character doesn't show up in this chapter…**

"Merry Christmas, James!" Lily almost shouted. She loved Christmas it was one of her favourite times of the year, if she managed to avoid her cousins. She had decided to wake James up, and hopefully Al too. The only reply she got from James was a sleepy grunt. She left him and skipped into Al's room. "Merry Christmas!" she shouted while pulling his duvet off of him.

"It's eight in the morning, Lily," he said as he tried to get his duvet back, unsuccessfully.

"Well, in this house Christmas starts six hours before you normally wake up. Mom says we are leaving in an hour." Family tradition was to spend Christmas Day at their grand-parents' home, the Burrow. As Lily's cousins had decided to ignore Lily, she would spend the time with her grandparents, aunts and uncles; although she enjoyed it she still missed the time her cousins talked to her. Only Teddy and Victorie actually talked to her, Molly was too busy at work to come home for Christmas, Dominique never really talked to anyone and Teddy and Victorie could often be found sitting in a corner speaking in hushed tones. Lily had a feeling they were engaged, and would announce it soon.

"Can I open the presents from my friends now?" Lily asked her mother hopefully with puppy-dog eyes. She had bounced down the stairs to greet her mother in the kitchen.

"That's fine dear," her mother answered. "Just show us what you got from Maud, as she seems like a close friend of yours, and Scorpius." She smiled at her daughter. Lily rushed up the stairs to her room and pulled out a box from under her bed.

Her handball team had a tradition of everyone buying Christmas presents for everyone. She got nail polish and small jewellery from the team members. Maud gave her a pretty silver bracelet with a small heart dangling from it. Scorpius gave her a necklace, a beautiful green stone on a delicate silver chain.

Surprisingly she found a small parcel wrapped in golden wrapping paper. She looked for a card. But found none. She carefully unwrapped a small box. A small lily charm was lying there, it was beautifully crafted, a cream white lily with a forest green stalk. She fetched her charms bracelet, her cousins had given it to her, a book, a camera, an owl and a shoe were the charms she had from before, and unsurprisingly it had been Rose and Hugo who had given her the book. She sometimes wore it to school. She had always liked taking photographs; she took lots of pictures when she was miserable or angry, so she had many pictures of the garden from when she was eleven.

"We're leaving now!" Lily shouted. Almost all the Potters were standing in the entrance hall waiting for Al.

"Give me a sec!" Al answered equally loud. Sure enough he stormed down the stairs a minute later.

O-O~

The evening had passed like the past few Christmases; Lily had been talking to the older family members and avoiding awkward moments with her cousins. Her parents had given her a drum set. Tomorrow she would start practising. Maybe she could join Patrick's band? He was pretty handsome. One thing she comforted herself with was that she was the only one her cousins ignored; at least her brothers were great friends with them. Another thing she comforted herself with was that they didn't necessarily hate her even though they ignored her, they only disliked her.

Staring out the window at the stars she said: "I wish I could be a wizard, just so that my family would accept me."

O-O~

One day Lily found a letter on her desk. The writing was barely readable because of the teardrops on it and the shakiness of the hand that wrote it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Angela broke up with me today. She sent me a letter with her owl: _Dear Scorp, I am breaking up with you. – Angela. _No more than that. No explanation or anything. Completely out of the blue. No warning. No second chance. Nothing. What do I do now? What will they say when we go back to Hogwarts. I thought things were going so well between me and Angela, I guess I was wrong._

_Sincerely_

_Scor_

"Poor Scor," Lily said to herself. It surprised her that Angela could be that mean, but it had been years since she had last talked to her. She had always been so nice, but why did she brake up with him so brutally? How many boyfriends had she had before? None, it must have been the first time she broke up with somebody. She probably didn't mean to be mean.

_Dear Scor,_

_From what I remember about Angela she was a super nice person. If you were her first boyfriend, it was the first time she broke up with somebody. She most likely didn't mean to be mean. Remember: "Those who mind don't matter, those who matter don't mind."_

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

"Poor Scorpius," she mumbled to herself as she sent her reply with her owl, Ira.

O-O~

The holyday slipped quickly away from her, before she knew it she was standing with her family on platform 9 & ¾ saying goodbye to her brothers and Scorpius.

"Send lots of letters Scor!" Lily said as she hugged him good-bye. "Just ignore what everybody else thinks. "Those who mind don't matter, those who matter don't mind." I don't remember who said that, but it's my favourite quote." She smiled an encouraging smile at him before hugging James. "As one of my favourite brothers you have to send me more letters and a few to mom. I'm going to miss you James."

"Lily, I'm graduating in half a year," James reminded her. "Soon I'll be home every day, at least in the evenings."

"Remember to work hard if you want good results in your N.E.W.T.s," Lily reminded her brother.

"Yes, I know," he answered. "You've told me a million times before."

"Al and Scor you have to work hard to get good grades in your O. ," she said. "You have to, if you don't you won't get to be what you want to be." She gave the three of them a serious glare.

"Bye, mom, dad and Lily, see you in half a year," Al said as he boarded the train.

"Bye Albus," Lily shouted before the door closed her off from her brother's life.

**Reviews: **

**Sanna the Swede:** As I have been following Handball in the Olympic Games I understand the rules at least, I have no clue about hockey :)

**The Creacher****:** Here's more :) thank you for reviewing :)


	7. A stressed Lily

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, unfortunately **

_Dear Lily, January 27th_

_What happened when your parents found out about Al and Alice? I wish I could have seen their faces, but I guess it wouldn't have been as fun as seeing Professor Longbottom's face, because your parents are extremely accepting. How are they by the way? How are you? Has Al said anything to you? Tell me about your muggle school. What does your normal day consist of? _

_Lately Al has taken to the habit of sleeping in History of Magic, so he wakes up with a new type of moustache every time. In my defence, I am trying to help him get rid of bad habits. It is not good to sleep in any class when OWLs are approaching. Speaking of OWLs I'm expecting Cassandra to collapse in hysterics any day now, even though OWLs are a few months away. _

_Any good tips on how to get good grades? Answer soon._

_-Scor_

_Dear Scor, January 28th_

_My parents handled it superbly. Mom said that they were perfect for each other. I can imagine the look on Neville's face. My parents are fine. I am fine. How are you? No, I haven't got any letters from Al, yet. _

_My muggle school is uninteresting. I start my day by walking to school, I have classes, a lunch break, more classes and I walk home, not very interesting._

_Tell Al to sleep in the night and not sneak off to meet Alice. _

_Lots of practice and memorise everything. Start now so that you can sleep during the OWLs, not during the exams, but in the night. I've been practising playing drums every day. I hope I'm getting better, but you have to ask my parents that as they have to listen to it every day. How is Quidditch practise going?_

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

_Dear Lily, January 29th_

_Good for Al and Alice, at least his parents aren't bloodthirsty. The look on Professor Longbottom's face was hysterical, I should have had a muggle film camera. I meant what kind of classes do you have? They must be different from mine. Al punched me for that comment, although he did it playfully I'm not sure if I want to bring him your messages anymore. Quidditch practise is going wonderfully, thank you. After a month of practising you should be better. Next time I see your parents I will ask them._

_-Scor_

_Dear Scor,_

_I am fine, but the girl who was staring at me before Christmas is giving me weird looks now and then. I know I am a little weird, but not that weird. Am I that weird?_

_We won our first match of the season, even without our best player. Maud saved over half of the goals, I'm proud of my friend. A superb start to a hopeful season. I'm getting better and better with each time we practise. "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link." I'm afraid I'm the weakest link on our team, but if I practise a lot the team will all in all be better._

_Patrick still hasn't found a drummer, so I just have to practise a few more months, and then I can join his band. That will be fun._

_My classes are Maths, History, Social Science, Geography, Science, English, Physical Education, Biology, French and Music._

_The girl who sits next to me in class, Silvia, is top of the year in maths. Considering my class is a big bunch of nerds and weirdoes that is quite impressive. A third of my class got top grades on the latest math test, I was actually in the top third. Our maths teacher was super happy. Two of the brainiacs in my class, Silvia and Miles, were given the offer of advancing a year ahead in maths. The whole class told them to take the opportunity, few get that opportunity. We are very proud of them. How many do you know that have advanced a year or two ahead? My class would fit well in Ravenclaw because there's always a competition to be the best and get the best grades. Many in my class will go far, _that_ I am hundred per cent sure of. _

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

_Dear Lily_

_Angela is spreading fake rumours. It's quite unnerving. The problem is that many believe her and not me. Now they all think I'm a mean, cheating, stuck up snob. Well I am a bit of a snob, but I'm not mean, I didn't cheat and it wasn't me who broke up with her. Now she has become the victim. One should be able to end a relationship without all the drama. I'm actually happy she ended it because I can't see what I saw in her then. She even has a new boyfriend, Tom Creevey. Who would have thought that hidden underneath the silent friendly exterior was a mean and cunning girl? She should have been a Slytherin._

_Alice is glaring at me all the time. It's like she's blaming me, but I wasn't the one who ended it. I'll never understand girls._

_You are a bit weird, at least different and unique, but that is not necessarily a bad thing or the reason she is giving you weird looks._

_Congratulations! Practise makes you better. We beat Ravenclaw in our last match, they were shocked. I bet Gryffindor is going to have to pull their socks up. Hopefully they won't and then Slytherin will win the Quidditch Cup._

_Practise handball and drumming and you will exceed. If you join his band you have to invite me to at least one of your gigs!_

_Congratulations! Now you have to keep up the good work. Silvia sounds like a very intelligent girl, but does she have any social antennas, or is she a typical nerd who never talks to anybody? Are the nerds in your class typical nerds, or do they have a social life? The only people I know that have advanced a year are Rose and Hugo, Hugo in all subjects and Rose in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and History of Magic. Didn't you know? I thought Hermione and Ron would have boasted a lot about it._

_Know that you know, you should at least send Hugo a letter. Remember it wasn't his fault._

_-Scor_

O-O~

_Dear Scor, February 8th_

_I'm worried Scor. I think a girl in my class knows about wizards. She keeps asking me where my brothers go to school. I don't think she believes that they go to a tiny unheard of private school. Please help me. I don't know what to do. For now I am just going to ignore her._

_Sincerely_

_A stressed Lily_

_Dear stressed Lily, February 9th_

_How can this girl know? Don't worry; if you haven't told anybody then she is probably just very curious. Just ignore this nosy girl. Don't you have other friends you can hang around with, like Maud?_

_-Scor_

_Dear Scor, February 10th_

_This girl is really freaking me out. She asked me yesterday if my brothers were Albus and James Potter. This is too stressing! It's so spooky. I have never told anybody at my school my brothers' names. _

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

_Dear Lily, February 10th_

_Firstly: Calm down! Take a deep breath and breathe. What is the name of this girl? Maybe she has a sibling at Hogwarts? Have you thought of that?_

_-Scor_

_Dear Scor, February 10th_

_Her name is Melanie Fawley. She never really mentions her siblings._

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

**A/N: Fran: Melanie is here at last :) **

**Thank you for reviewing :) **


	8. Hello Melanie

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: New record longest chapter yet and fastest update yet :D**

**Because of the reviews I got on the last chapter I have changed my plans a bit for this story, but only by speeding up the story a bit :) fewer, but longer chapters :D This chapter will hopefully become my longest yet:D**

** I didn't know how to write Bieber :) I tried Beber, Beeber, Beaber, but they all looked wrong:) Proves that I am not a Bieber fan :)**

**Stupid Word, Norwegian Word has Ctrl+F for Bold and Ctrl+K for _Italics_, which confuses me and irritates me:( **

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter :) **

_Dear Lily, February 10th_

_I was right! She is probably the little sister to Oscar, Liam, Anne and Susan Fawley. Oscar is a seventh year with James, Liam graduated with Victorie, Anne graduated a year before Teddy and Susan graduated six years before Teddy. Al and James are quite famous at Hogwarts because of their Quidditch abilities and your father. No wonder that she would have heard of them, and Potter is not a very common surname. She is the only child in a family with five kids without magical talent. Maybe she can relate to your position better than I can? You two will have a lot in common. She will understand you._

_-Scor_

_PS: You shouldn't be stressed anymore._

O-O~

Lily decided to ask Melanie if her brothers and sisters actually were wizards and witches. She cornered her one day after school. Melanie was a short girl, with dark brown hair, it was almost black, and brown eyes. She was the shortest in their class, but even though she was short she had a lot of energy to be used. To ignore her would be difficult as her personality is quite unique and naturally attracts attention. If you asked her do you remember that time when you did…? She would often answer: "I do so many weird things that I don't remember them all." She was a bit weird, but she was kind and a happy spirit.

"Melanie, can I talk to you?" Lily asked her, looking briefly at Silvia Melanie's best friend. Silvia was the tallest girl in their class. Melanie and Silvia would often joke about the difference in their heights, together they could be become superb stand-up comedians.

"Sure," Melanie answered with a huge smile.

"See you later Melanie," Silvia said, dismissing herself.

"What do you want to talk about?" Melanie asked.

"Does your brother, Oscar, go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked spilling the beans.

"Yes, so did my sisters Susan and Anne and my brother Liam." Lily relaxed, Scor was right. "Your brothers James and Albus Potter go to Hogwarts. Why aren't you home-schooled like they say you are?"

"I'm a squib, and I guess they were too embarrassed to tell the truth. Unfortunately they didn't think it through because when I'm supposed to graduate the world will find out that I'm a squib. That will be a huge scandal."

"I thought the heroes from the wizard war would have accepted you like you are and told the world that. I'm adopted, from China. Even though my parents are so called Pure-Blood they still adopted a Muggle girl. You can meet them if you want. You can come tom my place, only if you want to." Melanie's question surprised her, but she thought that sounded nice.

"I'd love to," she replied happy to have found somebody like her.

They shared experiences of how it was to have magical siblings. Melanie's siblings were a bit older than Lily's, but they still both knew the feeling of being left on platform 9 & ¾. Melanie was a scout, she did fencing, she often travelled to school on her skateboard and she played a lot of video games. Melanie's room was plastered with posters of Justin Bieber, One Direction, Taylor Swift, Josh Hutcherson, more Bieber and five paper plates.

"Why do you have paper plates on your wall?" Lily asked.

"My scouts group has a tradition of giving everybody a paper plate at the end of each camp with what you have been the camp week. My first one I was "the week's gumboots," I only wore gumboots that week, no other footwear, the year after I was "the week's no 1 laughter," me and another girl laughed all the time together." Lily walked to the wall to read them all. The one that stood out was "the week's I have only got 10 hugs from Heather today!"

"I have only got 10 hugs from Heather today?"

"I complained to the leaders that I had only gotten ten hugs from my friend Heather. So, I heard you have started playing the drums. So you like Patrick?"

"How did you know?"

"Nobody else started playing an instrument over Christmas, and since Patrick needed a drummer, I just put two and two together. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Oscar told me Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' best friend, sends loads of letters to a girl outside Hogwarts. Is this girl you?" This shocked Lily, she was almost speechless.

"Yes, but how on earth did you figure _that_ out?"

"As Scorpius is Albus' best friend he must know you, and Scorpius is a pure-blood so he wouldn't meet many non-magical people through his parents. I know I've met them, they weren't that happy that my parents had adopted a child, even worse they had adopted a Muggle. Is Scorpius different from them?"

"I think the fact that he has a penfriend that is a squib speaks for itself."

O-O~

_Dear Scor, February 18th_

_Melanie has one unique personality. She's adopted, which means she's a muggle not a squib. She's adopted from China, and she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Unsurprisingly she's the shortest in our year, there's only one boy who is close to competing with her. She has tons of energy. We all wonder how she can have that much energy in her tiny body. One day at school she ran around saying: "I have a six-pack! Look!" Then she pulled her top up to show her tummy where she had drawn a six-pack. She is also very kind and giving. She's going to become an aunt soon, Susan is going to have another child. Melanie fences, fighting with thin swords, she always arrives on her skate-board and she's a scout. I hope this summed up Melanie nicely, but you have met her before._

_Has Angela calmed down yet? She should have put it behind her now, it _is_ two months ago and she has a new boyfriend. I don't think she has anything to complain about. _

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

_Dear Lily, February 19th_

_Yes, I think I've met Melanie before at one of the Pure-Blood family gatherings. She must be unique. Did she really do that at school? Either she doesn't mind what people think of her, or she is pure Gryffindor material. What is a scout and what is a skate-board?_

_The rumours still live, but no new ones have appeared. _

_Have you contacted Hugo yet?_

_-Scor_

O-O~

_Dear Scor, March 16th_

_I'm in the band! I had an audition, and they were impressed! I'm super happy now! With only a bit under three months of practise I'm good enough to join the band. Now I have band practise twice a week and handball practise three times a week, in addition I have homework and I have to practise playing the drums. _

_Melanie drew a drawing of you, based on my description of you. You will love it, I'll ask her if I can send it to you. She is super talented at drawing. Susan took a picture of Hogwarts once, she gave it to Melanie not that long ago, and now I have a beautiful drawing of Hogwarts hanging on my wall._

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

The drawing Melanie had drawn was of a very fat Scorpius.

_Dear Lily, March 17th_

_Wow! Congratulations! That's wonderful. What songs are you going to play? Most likely I've never heard of them, but I do know of a few Muggle artists: Queen, the Beatles and Michael Jackson. I know that their music is old, but they are good. Here's a quote from Queen that suits you: "I want to break free from your lies." _

_Knowing you, I probably won't like the drawing._

_Remember today is Hugo's Birthday. Please send him a letter. If you send him one today I promise I won't bother you about it again. He _is_ your cousin, remember._

_-Scor_

"Why do you keep telling me to write to Hugo?" Lily asked aloud. "He chose it himself, I never said: "I don't want to be your family anymore since I'm a squib." Maybe Scor is right? If I do send Hugo a letter today Scorpius will stop bothering me about it." Lily pulled out some paper and a pencil and started to write.

Three tries later she was almost happy.

_Dear Hugo, March 17th_

_Happy fourteenth birthday! I hope you got lots of gifts and that you had a wonderful day. _

_I heard that you have advanced a year, congratulations. I wouldn't expect less of you. I bet you still get top grades. Remember I used to say that you were smarter than Rose? I was right. Rose is probably acting like she's the best, but she's not. Please get better grades than her. _

_I miss you._

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

Knowing she couldn't do any better she sent it to Hugo with Ira.

_Dear Scor, March 18th_

_I sent Hugo a birthday letter. Please tell me if he read it._

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

O-O~

_Dear Lily, March 21st_

_Thank you for your letter, it was a nice surprise. I had a wonderful birthday. My mother gave me a thick book and a homework planner, obviously. I'm sorry I didn't send you something for your birthday._

_I advanced a year ahead during my first year at Hogwarts. I'm still top of my year. I remember you used to say that, but I didn't believe it then. When I got the offer of advancing a year I remembered that you believed in me. The main reasons I accepted the offer was because you knew I was better than Rose and I wanted to prove it. I will keep on getting better grades than her._

_How are you? Do you play any sports? I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Anything else I should know? _

_-Hugo_

Lily was staring at the letter, in a state of shock. Hugo had answered her letter. "Hugo answered my letter!" she screamed. Was this the first step towards getting her friend back?

O-O~

"You have to ask him out, Lily!" Melanie told her sternly. They were walking home from school. "This is the twenty-first-century. A girl is allowed to ask the guy. I told him to ask you out the other day-"

"You did what?" Lily almost shouted. How could she say that to Patrick?

"Don't worry. He said that he didn't want to risk it because of the band and he wasn't sure if you thought of him as more than a friend. Hopefully he listens to what I said, because I know you won't." Melanie could be a little too brave at times.

O-O~

_Dear Scor, April 27th_

_Happy sixteenth birthday! How many presents this year? Hope you have a wonderful day, remember today is your day. Don't eat too much cake and sweets because you don't want to lose important study time. Your present from me is inspired by Aunt Hermione. It should help you. _

_Remember to study hard, and when you have done that study harder. O.W.L.s are important, they decide what subjects you can carry on with as N.E.W.T. subjects. Study, study, study, study, study, and study more. _

_Patrick and I went on a date yesterday. We watched the film "the Kings Speech." The film was very good, and I advise you to watch it to learn some Muggle history._

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

O-O~

"I heard that you have a boyfriend," Melanie said. They were watching TV at her house. Melanie was right, Patrick, from the band, was her boyfriend. He was short, had blond hair, square face and forest green eyes. He was a kind and cheerful optimist, he could always be found smiling.

"That's right," Lily replied.

"What did Scorpius say?" Melanie asked.

"What does he have to do with me having a boyfriend?"

"You and Scorpius seem to be very close."

"He's one of my best friends, nothing more. He even has a girlfriend now. Don't you think about making theories like that! What if Patrick hears them?"

O-O~

_Dear Lily, May 15th_

_I'm mostly studying hard for O.W.L.s, and when I'm not studying Pandora Avery talks to me constantly, I barely have time to sleep. I hope next year isn't as bad. How's life?_

_-Scor_

_Dear Scor, May 16th_

_I don't have that big tests to study for, but I still have to study a bit. How is Pandora, is she nice, or is she a stereotype Slytherin? Am I allowed to tease you about her? Don't let Pandora distract you too much. _

_Melanie says I can show you the drawing of you, but I can't find it in my room. It would be handy just to be able to say "Accio drawing" then I don't have to start looking in my room. _

_Life's fine. Patrick and I are currently dating. He's really sweet, and I've had a crush on him since last summer, but I can't tell him about my brothers yet. James is graduating soon! I'm so excited to having my brother back in the house. _

_How did the Quidditch Cup go?_

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

_Dear Lily, May 17th_

_Pandora is a little Pure-Blood centred, but she's doesn't mind Half-Bloods, which is a good start. _

_You can show it to me sometime this summer. Remember I have to visit you and Al at least once. Will I get to meet Melanie?_

_Is Patrick your first boyfriend? Have you told James and Al about him? Soon I'm a sixth-year, but first I have to survive O.W.L.s._

_Last match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will decide who wins. If Gryffindor wins by more than three-hundred points, they win, if they win by less than two-hundred pints we win. I'll tell you the outcome as soon as I can. The match is in three weeks' time._

_-Scor_

O-O~

_Dear Hugo, May 26th_

_Good luck with the match on Saturday, wish James good luck too. Beat Slytherin then I don't have to hear about it from both Al and Scor, but if you win then I will have to hear about from you and James. At least it's James' last year. _

_Don't tell Al or James, but I have a boyfriend, his name is Patrick Lowell. He doesn't know about magic and such yet, but maybe I'll tell him someday._

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

O-O~

_Dear James, May 28th_

_Good luck with the Quidditch match on Saturday and your N.E.W.T.s exams. Hope you do well on both of them._

_Sincerely_

_Lily_

O-O~

_Dear Lily, June 9th_

_This is my last letter before the summer, but I'll see you soon. It's a lovely feeling to have the exams behind me. I know that it is worse in two years, but frankly I don't care. I have two months of no school, there's no point in worrying just yet. _

_Are you going to tell Al and James about Patrick? Have you even told your parents? Good luck anyway._

_-Scor_

**A/N: Please review :) What do you think? Was it better with a mixture of letters and real-time? What do you think of Melanie? What about Patrick? Please review:)**


	9. Summer

Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow 30 reviews! :DD I'm super happy :DD I apologize for theis taking so long, but I have been on holiday and other stuff has been in the way...**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter = not mine**

Lily was standing nervously waiting for her brothers and friend to arrive with the Hogwarts Express. Her mum and dad were talking to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Luckily she didn't have to wait long before the scarlet engine puffed into the station. James, Al and Scor exited with most of the Weasley clan.

"James," Lily said as she tackled him into a big hug. Al just walked past her avoiding her gaze. "Congratulations with your graduation. I remember when you first left us to go to Hogwarts. Now it won't be as lonely at home."

"Little sis, I missed you too," he said as she released him. He glanced behind him at Fred and a girl with short brown hair talking together. The girl was fidgeting nervously with her sleeve, glancing nervously at Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. "Lily, this is Aurora Davis one of my best friends, and Fred's girlfriend. Aurora, this is my little sister Lily." He introduced them. "Aurora was a Gryffindor Chaser."

"Nice to meet you Lily," Aurora said as she smiled, still glancing occasionally at Fred's parents. "It feels so weird not going back. I'll still keep in contact with my friends, but never seeing the castle or the grounds again. Maybe I will go back someday. I hear that you are active in some muggle sport, James is very proud." In a whisper she added: "I know of your situation."

"I play handball with the local team. You could come to one of our matches."

"Yes, that would be lovely. At Hogwarts I played Quidditch, but even though I am Muggle-born I haven't played or seen a muggle sport in years." Aurora kept glancing nervously at Fred and his parents.

"Aunt Angelina and Uncle George are very accepting," Lily said, understanding what Aurora was so nervous about. "I haven't talked to Fred much lately, but you seem like a perfect match for him."

"Thank you Lily," Aurora said a bit surprised.

"Are you ready to meet my parents Aurora?" Fred asked, taking her hand in his and smiling at her encouragingly.

"Good luck Aurora," Lily said as Aurora and Fred made their way towards the group of red-heads.

"I bet you'll be invited in their wedding," James commented. Lily looked at him shocked, they were only eighteen, were they engaged? "Hear my words: One day they will end up married." He looked completely serious as he said it. "If not I will have to force them." Lily laughed as they walked to their parents.

"Having a good summer Lily?" Scor asked her when they joined her parents and Al.

"The summer has barely started," Lily answered. "Is something up with Al?" Scor looked over at Albus talking to Harry and Ginny before answering her question.

"I haven't noticed anything, he may just be worried about his O.W.L. results," he said avoiding her scrutinizing gaze. She relaxed a bit, but not completely convinced.

"Oh, well that's fine. Have you seen Hugo? I want to congratulate him on winning the Cup."

"He's talking with his parents," Scor said pointing at Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron talking to their two children.

"Thanks, Scor," she said before walking to towards her cousin Hugo. "Hi Hugo, have you had a nice year?" His whole family was staring at her, Aunt Hermione was looking happy, Uncle Ron looked surprised, Rose was glaring at her and Hugo was smiling at her warmly. She grew uncomfortable under their stares, but she didn't back down.

"Yes, I did," Hugo answered, still smiling. "Thank you. Did you hear Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup?" Uncle Ron was smiling proudly at his son.

"I knew you could do it Hugo," Lily answered as she hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

"Welcome back Lils," Hugo whispered, using his nickname for her. "I missed my best friend too."

Lily was grinning broadly the whole way home, and the rest of the day. Hugo was her best friend, it was almost too good to be true, but it was true. The fact that Rose had glared at her the whole time didn't bother her at all because she had her best friend back. Although Al avoiding her did dampen her spirits a little.

O-O~

One morning not long after her brothers had arrived back at home Lily found Al reading a Hogwarts letter with a shocked face. Soon he started to smile a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Hogwarts letters never arrived this early. Al was a good student, but not outstanding. Lily reached the conclusion that the letter had to be about something she had never heard about before, but he would have told her, wouldn't he?

"What does it say?" she asked making her presence known. He looked up at her shocked and suspicious face his smile fading.

"I didn't know if I would be the one to go," he started nervously.

"Go where?" Where was he going? Was he moving? Was there going to be another Triwizard Tournament, and had Al decided to join? What if he got injured? What if he died? What would she do? How could she stop him? Maybe she could kidnap him before he left and lock him up in his room?

"This year Hogwarts and Beauxbatons have started a new exchange programme." First Lily was relieved that it wasn't anything dangerous, but then she couldn't believe he hadn't asked her. He hadn't even told her, not even warned her about it. She would have told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her irritation was growing steadily into anger and disappointment. She didn't mind him going off to France, the problem was that he hadn't told her about it earlier.

"I just applied, but mum and dad knew about it too. James was the one who suggested I apply. It's only for one year, no more. The reason for the exchange is to learn more about other countries. Anyway you'll barely notice I'm in a different country because I'll come home for the holidays."

"It doesn't matter whether I'll notice it or not I would just like to know. Please tell me next time. I don't want to be the only one who doesn't know." She left her brother standing in the kitchen and walked outside.

Her little garden was growing well, lilies and roses were blooming. She went to the shed to fetch her gloves and spade and starting weeding her little patch of earth. She loved working on her garden. Even though it wasn't big, it was perfect for her because it was hers and she decided which flowers and which plants grew there. That year she had planted lilies, lavender and heather, all of which were in flower then. She had stopped planting roses a while ago. She considered planting vegetables the nest year in addition to her lilies.

At lunch-time Ginny came with lunch for Lily. The Potter family knew that when Lily worked on her garden she was usually upset and wanted to be left alone. They always left her alone.

O-O~

The house had been practically empty the last week because James had been visiting his girlfriend's family in Italy and Al was taking French courses every day to prepare for the autumn. She was used to them not being there, but she had hoped they would be a little more at home during their holiday so she could see them more. Maud's parents had invited her to join them at their cottage for a week. Both of Lily's parents had birthdays in the summer holyday, so they were most likely to have two parties. She was going to a handball camp with Maud, and she and Hugo would meet up practically every day. With everything she and her brothers were going to do, would they get time to be together? It seemed to Lily that they wouldn't.

Lily looked up as somebody knocked on her door. "Come in," she said. Her mum entered, she was wearing an apron.

"I have baked banana muffins, do you want one?" she asked. Lily smiled and went downstairs with her mum. "Lily, is it true what I've heard from your aunt?" Lily expected this to be about Patrick.

"Which aunt?" Lily asked her mum.

"Aunt Hermione said that you have a boyfriend, so do you have a boyfriend?" Ginny asked, giving her daughter a piercing stare. Lily sighed, of course her mother would find out.

"Yes, his name is Patrick." Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"Why have I not met this Patrick?"

"Because I don't want him to be interrogated by dad, James and Al. I promise you'll meet him when Al is back at Hogwarts. These are really good." Lily indicated the muffin she was holding.

"Don't change the subject Lily. What about the second of September?" Ginny was really insistent sometimes.

"I'll check. But you never go into a big deal about Al and James' girlfriends."

"That's because we gave that job to their girlfriend's parents," her mum said as Lily went upstairs to find her phone. Patrick answered pretty quickly telling her that he was free that day. "Good news mum, you get to embarrass me and interrogate my boyfriend on the second of September." Ginny just smiled at her daughter. What Ginny didn't know was that she was never going to meet Patrick as Lily's boyfriend.

O-O~

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you are enjoying your camp. We came home from Germany yesterday. When you come home you will hear some wonderful news. Keep in contact with Hugo. _

_I guess you know by now that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, but this year will be different because I'm Quidditch Captain. I was sure that Al was going to get it, but it was a wonderful surprise. _

_Good luck meeting Patrick's parents. There is no need for you to worry because nobody who meets you can possibly dislike you._

_-Scor_

_Dear Scor,_

_I will always keep contact with Hugo. I don't wish to lose him now that I just got him back. _

_I know that Hugo and James beat you in Quidditch. Congratulations! I guess Al will be disappointed. Good surprises are mostly welcome. _

_I need a lot of luck for visiting Patrick's parents, but he says they are kind so I'm hoping he's right. There are many people who dislike me. Even one of my cousins doesn't like me. _

_Al is using his whole summer to learn French. All day he's at the course, and all night he's practising. He doesn't do anything else, nothing. Did I do anything wrong? What did I do to make him dislike me this much? Why didn't he tell me he was planning on going earlier?_

_-Lily_

Scorpius didn't answer her questions in his next later, or any later ones for that matter.

O-O~

Lily and Patrick met at the local café one day. Lily had noticed that over the summer he had become more distant, so she asked him what was wrong.

O-O~

"Happy birthday daddy," Lily said as she gave Harry a big hug. "When do the guests arrive?" Mostly family and close friends were coming.

"At five," he answered. "Can you help your mother in the kitchen? I think she would like your helping hand." Lily smiled at her father before running off to help her mother.

"Lily, I was just about to ask you for help," her mother exclaimed when Lily entered. "Can you stir this?" She pointed to a pot on the stove, which Lily gladly started to stir. It was a lot less stressful for Ginny with a pair of helping hands. At five when the guests arrived Lily was busy changing after having helped make dinner and a birthday cake for her father.

Before she could go downstairs James entered her room. "Lily, can you keep a secret?" he asked. She nodded and sat down. She studied the drawing of Hogwarts Melanie had given her, waiting patiently for James to speak. She was still awed by the turrets and windows even though she had had it for a few months now. "You remember Aurora, right?" Lily nodded still gazing at the drawing. "Well, she and Fred are engaged." Lily looked up at James, surprised. She had met Aurora briefly on the platform. Aurora did visit once, but Lily was visiting a friend coincidently that day. Aurora, James and Fred were a close knit group. From what James had told her about Aurora she seemed kind and loving.

"When are they going to tell the family?" she asked smiling broadly, she loved weddings. The women in the family would definitely make a huge fuss. Aunt Angelina and Uncle George were going to be extremely proud and happy, and the rest of the family would be overjoyed.

Since Fred and James were small they had been inseparable, so James would most likely be Fred's best man. Lily was worried that Fred and Aurora were only eighteen, but Lily had no right to judge since she didn't really know Aurora, neither were Lily and Fred close.

"Maybe today, but since it is dad's birthday maybe later," he answered, he seemed a bit distant.

"Are you worried James?" Lily asked, sometimes she could read her brother like an open book.

"They are my two best friends, but most people who get married early… divorce" He whispered the last word, worried that saying it aloud would make it true. Pausing to pull himself together before continuing. "If they truly love each other, why can't they wait a few more years? Can't they wait until at least one of them gets a job? I won't be able to stand it if they have a divorce… What if I have to choose one of them?"

"James, it's not sure that they will have a divorce, or that you will have to choose. True friends wouldn't ask you to choose. Were you worried when they became a couple?"

"A bit, but not as much as now."

"See you were wrong then, and you are hopefully wrong now. Speaking out of personal experience I don't know if there is anything you can do, except maybe talk to them. Tell them how you fell, they'll probably understand." She gave him a hug. "You'll still have me whatever happens." She smiled at him before going downstairs to Harry's birthday party.

The living room was full with people. The whole Weasley clan had come, the Longbottoms, the Scamanders, the Finnigans, the Thomas' and the Creeveys. Lily tried to keep away from the people who didn't know the secret. Which worked most people thought she was just very shy and not talkative, but that didn't mean she didn't talk to anybody. The first person to corner her was her grandmother. "Why haven't you visited me?" Molly Weasley demanded.

"I've been busy," Lily apologised.

"You're never too busy for your grandparents. You have all the time of the world, mine is a little limited." Lily smiled, Molly usually pulled the "I don't have much time left" when she thought that she didn't see somebody often enough.

Soon her uncle Percy started a conversation with her they talked about James' and Fred's future, and what Lucy, his youngest daughter a year younger than James, was going to do. So the expected question came: "What are you going to be when you leave school?" Lily had thought about this many times, but until then she had never really settled on something until talking with Melanie's older sister Susan, who was a teacher. Susan had said that for a wizard to get a job in the Muggle world was difficult because there would often have to be complicated memory swipes. During the conversation she had gotten the idea of starting a school for graduates from Hogwarts and other wizarding schools to get a degree accepted in the muggle world. With her plan in mind she answered her uncle without hesitation: "A teacher."

"You would suit as a teacher." Percy was surprised he had expected her to have some job in mind he had never heard of, but a teacher would probably be good. "What kind of teacher?"

"Thank you, but I'm not quite sure. Maybe I'll become a history teacher. But if I am to become a teacher I'll need better grades to get into teacher training college."

"Do you have any other ideas of what you would like to do?"

"I have also been considering starting a school."

"A school? Who would the school be for?" Percy had never seen Lily as an ambitious girl, so he was surprised.

"It would be for witches and wizards who have graduated from Hogwarts and want to have a career in the muggle world. The sister of a friend of mine said that it is difficult for a wizard to establish a career in the muggle world. If they had more muggle studies, history and other common subjects they could have something to prove they have been going to school. Then they would get prepared for the muggle world and have a piece of paper accepted by muggles."

"That sounds like a good plan, but you will have to work hard to get it to work. Starting a school will probably require a lot from you. You'll also need teachers willing to teach, and a market among the students."

"I know, but if I don't succeed then I don't succeed."


End file.
